The sting of betrayal - story 1
by tjkurtz
Summary: first in a serise of shorts of Harry feeling betrayed by His best friend.


The sting of betrayal – story 1

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling or her associates therefore I do not own Harry Potter or the like I write for fun. If you like my stories please r/r.

a/n: This is a set of stories while each story is a standalone it is part of a theme that won't leave me alone till it is done, I hope you enjoy as there won't be many stories where I go against my nature in this verse.

Christmas 1993

Gryffindor common room

Harry and Ron were sitting admiring the Firebolt that Harry had received in a corner of the common room when Professor McGonagall entered. She looked around and spotted the boys in the corner and moved toward them. Hermione entered a few steps behind her and followed.

"So is this it Mr. Potter?" McGonagall inquired

"I'm sorry Professor?" Harry asked confused.

"I was informed that you had received a Firebolt from an anonymous source as a gift. Is this said broom?" she said in her stern tone.

"Y-yes Professor." Harry stammered.

"Very well Mr. Potter due to circumstances now continuing I shall have to confiscate this broom and have it stripped to ensure it is safe." McGonagall stated flatly.

"WHAT? Why?" Harry screeched, while Ron glared at Hermione.

"Mr. Potter there is no way of knowing who sent this to you, for all we know Sirius Black sent it." McGonagall stated flatly as she took the broom and headed out of the common room. As she passed Hermione "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss. Granger, you did the right thing." And she left the common room.

Hermione stood resolved that she was looking out for Harry.

"You just had to do it didn't you? Couldn't stand someone got a nice gift had to run and tattle as quick as possible." Ron shouted.

Harry just sat there with a look of udder hopelessness on his face.

"What are you on about Ronald?" Hermione said heatedly.

"Harry gets an expensive gift and you get jealous and run to McGonagall so he can't have it." Ron stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No Ronald I told PROFESSOR McGonagall because of what happened first year remember Qurell and the jinxed broom? And I am not the one who is jealous that would be you always going on about how Harry has everything and you have nothing. Really Ronald why do you even pretend to be his friend?" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

The red mist of anger had descended upon the youngest male red head and his higher brain function left him at that point, "Yeah well he is the bloody boy-who-lived isn't he loads of gold in his vault, new everything and now a Firebolt. When do I get something besides the bossy know-it-all who won't even let me grope her? Muggle-born's are supposed to be easy to get in bed. Plus Potter is a moody boring dweeb I deserve better friends." Ron said matter of factly.

Both had forgotten that Harry was still there and was hearing everything.

"You Ronald are a right prat. I have helped you and Harry with your homework for two years now and for what so you can goof off. You both think that quidditch and chess are more important than classes and you are a pig when you eat. You yell at me for trying to help but do nothing but whine when things don't go your way. And me being jealous of the broom I hate flying and really dislike quidditch so spare me. I would really be happy if Harry never played again." Hermione retorted.

Harry by this point simply left the common room not wanting to be anywhere near the arguing pair anymore. He walked aimlessly not paying attention to his destination when he came to a familiar second floor corridor. He stood in from of the door that led to a girl's loo. With a deep breath he opened the door and looked around but no one was there releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. He entered the loo and approached the sinks seeing the one that did not work with the snake carved on the tap he spoke *open* and it moved and revealed the tube into the darkness. He stood there for about five minutes and with a shake of his head jumped down.

It would take a few days before either Ron or Hermione noticed that Harry had not been seen. Hermione went straight to her head of house to inform her of that fact. They would use the paintings and ghosts in the search but come up empty. The Headmaster would ask Fawkes to locate the wayward student but returned and refused to say where he was. They then tried to call Dobby and the little elf did not answer the call. It became hoped that Harry would appear for the start of the new term, they would be disappointed.

In January when the new term started and Harry Potter was still missing the staff and his former friends really worried. They went to the third year boy's dorm to find his trunk and all his stuff missing, why they had not done this before was anyone's guess. And in February when the broom was found clean even some of the staff looked down on Hermione Granger.

By the Easter break not only was Hermione alone once again by the whole of the school blamed her for the disappearance of the boy-who-lived. She returned home and begged her parents to withdraw from Hogwarts and make the move across the pond the States. No one would ever hear from Hermione Granger again.

During his time missing Harry had found may secrets that the younger Tom Riddle didn't in the chamber. Salazar Slitherin's journals and notes were there as well as a wizarding portrait. Sal as he asked Harry to call him blocked most of the chamber to the pretender Riddle as he was not worthy of the information he had. Sal instructed Harry and told him where to find the other founders chambers as they were all connected. Sal told Harry why he had left the school was due to wanting to learn more magic to teach at the school. It was his son Horus that caused the rift with the other founders not him. He explained why would I go against my wife Helga and my brother and sister Godric and Rowena? Harry learned from the founders they taught him to above N.E.W.T. level with in two years and more advanced magic beyond. The founders even had access to what they called the Room Of Requirement for Harry to train with avatars of themselves.

During Harry's time in the chamber the Tri-Wizard tournament was held and during it four people died. The first was Gabrielle DeLaculre when the Merpeople took effect to a Vela being in their village. The second was Fleur DeLaculre when the Blast-end Scrut crushed her larynx. Victor Krum died when the acromantula bit him and finally Cedric Digory was murdered in the graveyard when he was used to resurrect Voldemort. The British wizarding world was seen as incompetent.

The Dark Lord would lay low for over a year and half before beginning a new reign of terror far beyond that of the previous war. Everyone was powerless to stop him save a few. When Death Eater raids began to have a high body count against the forces of darkness the spark of hope was rekindled. The ministry that was largely under the control of the Death Eaters put out rewards for information on this mystery vigilantly.

Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix meet to discuss how this avenger was using tactics that did not allow for redemption. Well Dumbledore preached of forgiveness and the rest rolled their eyes. They were shocked when they believed Peter Pettigrew turned up hung on a crucifix in the middle of Diagon Alley. Attached was a memory crystal playing an image in from of him of his betrayal and murder of the muggles that Sirius Black was accused of? The ministry was forced to exonerate Black and pay reparations to his estate as he had been captured and kissed in 1994. This sent shockwaves and forced Cornelius fudge and Bartimus Crouch Sr. to resign form the ministry. Later in the summer of 1996 to celebrate Harry Potter's birthday, Voldemort decided to attack in mass Diagon Alley.

The attack was planned and the forces prepared. On 31 July 1996 at 11:00 in the morning the Death Eaters and associated dark creatures port keyed into the alley near Gringotts. Those in the alley froze in fear. Before the Death Eaters could fire a curse a shield arose around them. A Grey robed hooded figure stood at one end of the shield. The D.E.'s fried all manner of cusses and hexes toward the figure to no effect. One pressed their Dark Mark and summoned Voldemort. Upon his arrival he noted the lack of destruction and death. He assessed the situation and say the figure in the grey robe.

"Who dare challenges Lord Voldemort?"

"Dare? I wouldn't say dare choose maybe or even want to challenge you Tom." Said the figure.

Snarling Voldemort shot an "Avada Kadavera" which the figure side stepped.

"Ah now Tom that wasn't very nice you keep that up and I may have to spank you." Said the figure shaking his figure at the Dark Lord.

This was too much for Bellatrix LeStrange and she fired a "Crucio" at him, again to no affect.

Voldemort stopped and commented "Why fight us you should join us you could have everything your heart could desire?"

"Really?! I can?" said the figure much to the chagrin of the crowd.

"Of course name it and it shall be yours." Tom stated flatly

"Okay I want my Parents back since you took them away from me can you do that you half-blooded bastard" said the figure.

"You dare call the great Lord Voldemort a half-blood?"

"Really Tom Marvolo Riddle son of the squib Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle a Muggle squire's son?" what Tom did not know was the figure had cast a spell that destroyed the connection to the soul anchors and made so the remaining soul would be destroyed upon death of the body at him.

"Enough of this 'Avada kevera'" the figure cast "Difino Maxima" the spells then collided and Phoenix song was heard and a golden dome surrounded the two.

"What magic is this?"

"Priori Incantado you moron." Said the figure removing his hood revealing Harry Potter.

"Potter!"

"Yup surprised? Today you die Tom and you'll take all your followers with you goodbye." With that Harry pushed the beam and it struck the tip of Tom's wand. The spell coursed up the wand and into the arm of Tom Riddle. The shock on his face as he fell was unmistakable. At the time he was falling all the D.E.'s grabbed their arms and screamed as the magic and life force was being ripped from their bodies. It was over and the war was over. With a wave of his wand the shield protecting the Alley was dropped and a silent *pop* later and Harry Potter was gone, he would never be seen in the wizarding would again.


End file.
